


并不是所有黑暗的地方都需要光明

by Zombie_xuanhuang



Category: all堂, 周九良 - Fandom, 孟鹤堂 - Fandom, 德云社, 李鹤东 - Fandom, 烧饼 - Fandom, 金霏
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_xuanhuang/pseuds/Zombie_xuanhuang





	并不是所有黑暗的地方都需要光明

孟鹤堂几杯酒下肚，实在是被极速闪耀的灯光晃得受不了，他实在是不明白作为一只灯要么亮着要么灭着，你一闪一闪的，还闪得这么快，尤其是闪得我头晕，你作为一只灯的尊严呢？“把灯关了，头晕”孟鹤堂拍了拍正在喝东西的周九良，使唤他去关灯。周九良被冷不丁的拍了一下，又被孟鹤堂要关灯的话吓到了，差点呛到。回头看到孟鹤堂手扶着脑袋半眯着眼睛才晓得原来是被灯光晃到了，还以为关灯是……不过关灯就关灯嘛，谁怕谁，呵呵，你别一会儿求我开。

周九良起身把灯光调到最暗，回来的时候看见孟鹤堂霸占了自己的位置，灯光昏暗暧昧，孟鹤堂大半个身子都笼罩在黑暗中，只见他半躺在金霏的身上，由着他按压额头。顺着孟鹤堂晃着翘的二郎腿，周九良半跪到他两腿间，双手隔着裤子在大腿上留恋抚摸。周九良最喜欢孟鹤堂肉肉的大腿了，穿西裤的时候浑圆的屁股下面就是两条大长腿，站着的时候看不出内里乾坤，可一坐下来就会看见绷紧的西裤把大腿轮廓修饰的无比性感，让人不由自主的吞口水。要是再想起那两条腿缠绕腰间时的触感，受不了。

周九良把衬衫从孟鹤堂的裤子里拉出来，俯下身亲吻衬衫上每一颗扣子，顺着扣子间的缝隙舔吮露出的肉，由下向上直到一口叼住孟鹤堂脖子上的肉，双手不老实的揉捏他的屁股。孟鹤堂已经躺在了金霏怀里，金霏给他按摩着太阳穴，他一只手搭在前额，另一只手拉着金霏的胳膊，低沉的喘息被放着的电影声音盖住，只时不时在台词间隙能听见。

这样若有若无的挑逗让周九良有些急躁，松开口中叼着的肉，转而含住孟鹤堂不断上下滑动的喉结，轻咬、吮吸，孟鹤堂闭着眼，被周九良舔的舒服了就哼出声音来，喉结滑动的越发厉害，像是在和周九良的舌头玩儿捉迷藏，喘息声渐渐沉重，周九良压在孟鹤堂的身上，感受着孟鹤堂胸膛的震动起伏。孟鹤堂被周九良伺候的气息不稳，下巴被唇舌包裹住，新长出的胡茬被胡乱拨弄，孟鹤堂舔过周九良的鼻子，用舌头去勾他的唇。周宝宝心中的烦闷终于减轻一些了，但唇舌交缠更增添几分欲火。周九良放开孟鹤堂的舌头，起身见孟鹤堂的额头已经被蹂躏的通红，金霏按揉太阳穴的手指尖也泛着青白，喘息渐渐粗重起来，与孟鹤堂的交织在一起。

金霏见周九良起身，趁机推着孟鹤堂的肩膀，让他坐起来，压死个人。周九良跪坐在孟鹤堂双腿间，脑袋把孟鹤堂的衬衫下摆拱上去，双手扣住他的腰，舔着孟鹤堂小肚腩上裤子勒出来的褶皱。

金霏从后面解开孟鹤堂的衬衫，揉搓着他的胸膛，向后抚摸着他背部的脊沟，孟鹤堂的背宽厚有力，肌肉表面附着着一层脂肪，而且不像胸前毛发浓密，光滑的背勾勒出肌肉的曲线，手掌附上去可以感受到肌肉的颤动。

孟鹤堂的肩膀很平很阔，肩头圆润，左侧肩头上长着一颗黑色的痣，金霏尤其喜欢，他喜欢把那片肌肤吸出吻痕，看着痣上面附着着斑驳的红痕，或者用手掌握住孟鹤堂的肩膀，隔着一层皮肤感受孟鹤堂情动时肩膀骨节的滑动，总有一种隔着他肚皮感受胎动的错觉。

手指顺着肩膀向下，孟鹤堂比之前瘦多了，背上的蝴蝶骨隐约可见，金霏手上把玩着，嘴上也不闲着，嘴唇裹住孟鹤堂的耳垂，舌头伸进耳朵里去舔，舔得孟鹤堂耳边只剩下滋滋水声，孟鹤堂伸直脖子把耳朵往金霏嘴里凑，胸膛挺起，深吸几口气，得不到爱抚又失落的砸回金霏怀里，下身在周九良胸口乱蹭，肚脐被周九良舔得舒服，双腿就顺势勾住了周九良的背，鞋子早就不知道什么时候脱掉了，黑色的棉袜在周九良背上移动，时不时的催促他动作快些。

李鹤东就静静的坐在孟鹤堂一臂之隔的地方抽着烟，缭绕的烟雾中看不清李鹤东的表情，不过烧饼挺佩服李鹤东的，这么淡定，或者说总这么假装淡定。管他呢，反正自己淡定不了，便宜都被人占光了。

周九良终于顺利的脱下了孟鹤堂的外裤，随手扔到一边。李鹤东看着自己脚边的一坨裤子，掐灭烟，叹了口气，捡起来规规整整的把它叠好放在身侧。孟鹤堂余光看见后，挑了挑眉露出了招牌笑，抬起脚踹了周九良肩膀一下，从金霏怀里出来，直接躺到了李鹤东腿上。又觉得不舒服似的，动了动脖子，把肩膀也放上去了，伸手掐住周九良的脸，把他的脑袋往自己胸口按。脚踝磨蹭着金霏的脖颈，下半身微挺，暗示意味不言而喻。

“孟哥，上次送你的内裤怎么没穿？又是四角平底，你现在的品味我都嫌弃了，你不会在背带裤里面也穿这个吧！”周九良扒开裤子后看到了孟鹤堂的内裤，忍不住吐槽他，也不知道怎么的，孟鹤堂对四角平底内裤格外执着。

烧饼在一边叼着烟摆弄着摄像，“呵，还背带裤，他大褂里面都是四角平底”说着把嘴里的烟抽出来扔到地上，发泄的踩了两脚。

“要不然你就别穿了，不穿最好看，大褂地下别穿，背带裤下面也别穿，你说录节目的时候底下那么多人看着你，你就正对着师父，怹老人家火眼金睛，能看出来不？你说下面会不会有粉丝意淫你里面穿了什么，她们说你这么好看的腿，穿黑丝一定好看。你穿黑丝让她们看见过？要不下次你穿着黑丝真空上台吧，哦，那可不行，你会被看硬的”孟鹤堂被周九良的诨话挑逗得羞愧却兴起，四角平底中间明显凸起一坨。

孟鹤堂把胯下往金霏嘴边凑去，却被金霏躲过，专心的舔弄大腿根，又麻又痒，恨得孟鹤堂拿脚踹他后背，却被固定住大腿，再没有反抗的余力。烧饼依旧在摆弄摄像，偶尔附和几句诨话，孟鹤堂笑笑“老实的摆弄你的破相机吧”说着还故意轻喘了几下，烧饼呼吸一紧，更加急躁了，就特么能欺负我能耐，等会非得操死你。

孟鹤堂眼睛一直直勾勾的看着李鹤东，李鹤东似乎不为所动，抚摸几下孟鹤堂的脸，孟鹤堂直把脸往他手里凑，李鹤东却收回手，又点了一颗烟。

孟鹤堂胸口被周九良舔着，下面也被金霏撩拨的发胀，但就是没有一个人有实质性的安慰啊。乳头和阴茎都激动起来了，他们却净在旁边火上浇油。山不来就我我就去就山，孟鹤堂胸口和下面一直扭动着去够两人的嘴，可两人仿佛商量好的恶作剧一样，左躲右闪的，时不时舌尖触碰重点部位，实在忍无可忍，偏偏金霏隔着内裤用舌头勾勒着孟鹤堂的囊袋。

孟鹤堂一脚把金霏踹得坐在地上“你大爷的，金霏，你玩儿的挺好啊，你是撸多了站不起来了还是太久没撸激动过头射了？不行就滚一边儿去。烧饼，把他扔出去！”金霏玩儿的正高兴，不知道发生了什么就到地上来了，懵了一下就听闻自己被嫌弃不行？邪火顶上头，压都压不住。

烧饼突然被点名，也是哭笑不得，“你特么别撩我啊，你等我弄完手头儿的东西的”烧饼正忙着把摄影和墙上的超大显示屏连在一起，心里默默吐槽，姥姥的。金霏果然撩不过孟鹤堂，被怀疑自己不行之后金霏麻利的扒下孟鹤堂的四角平底，脱下自己的外裤内裤扔在一边。

李鹤东心想新人就是禁不起撩拨，性子太急，看着扔到自己脚边的裤子，一脚踢到了墙角，一手拿烟吞云吐雾，另一只手握着孟鹤堂的下巴，拇指伸进孟鹤堂嘴里搅弄，津液顺着李鹤东的手指流下，李鹤东看着反光的手指，皱了皱眉心想不该把金霏裤子踢走的，抬起头正看见周九良在孟鹤堂乳头上画圈圈，顺手就拿周九良衣服当抹布用了。孟鹤堂目睹了全过程“东哥你这什么破毛病，脏死你得了”被骂去皮的李鹤东淡定的回嘴“要死也得死在你身上啊”说完拍了拍孟鹤堂的脸，捂住了他的眼睛。

孟鹤堂被剥夺了视觉，感受到金霏硬热的阴茎戳着自己的，之前热胀的阴茎也慢慢的充血硬挺起来。金霏握着两人的阴茎对着撸，火星劈劈啪啪的崩开，烧着他的神经。撸了几下，孟鹤堂的家伙就完全站了起来，孟鹤堂的阴茎不小，刚刚又被金霏和周九良撩了半天胀得格外粗胀。

周九良伺候孟鹤堂累了，坐在地上，拿着孟鹤堂的手摸着自己的裤裆“金霏老师你长得很是秀气嘛”说着拿视线瞟着二人的下身，金霏的阴茎长得漂亮，白生生的。金霏撇撇嘴捏了捏孟鹤堂的龟头，孟鹤堂被捏的直出水，金霏听着孟鹤堂的喘息心里平衡一些了，但甜头还是要的，一只手手不断拨弄着孟鹤堂的包皮另一只手打开了润滑剂挤到了手心里。

孟鹤堂拉着金霏的耳朵凑到自己嘴边“哥哥，哥哥的最棒了，想你”金霏眼睛都红了，气声太犯规了吧。捂热的润滑剂涂到孟鹤堂菊花上，一根手指顺势顶了进去。孟鹤堂空虚了许久的菊花终于迎来了第一个到访者，虽然只是一根指头，但还是热情的收缩挽留。停留了一会儿就伸进了第二根手指，两指缠动、交叉，撑开做些扩张，又时不时的抚弄孟鹤堂的敏感区，爽的孟鹤堂直哼哼。

孟鹤堂最喜欢金霏给他做扩张了，金霏手指修长，耐心又温柔，最重要的是他知道自己的节奏，不会让自己疼又不会浪费时间，那可是他一手调教出来的。最开始时他也尝试过调教其他三位给他扩张，后来就没有后来了。烧饼？他笨手笨脚的不是戳得自己难受就是一直干戳毫无情趣，要么就一直戳敏感区，逼疯你为止。周九良？他会知道什么叫前戏扩张，别闹了。李鹤东……呃……他一定会静静的坐着，撩得你忍不住自己扩张的。

孟鹤堂觉得差不多了，刚好金霏也收了手。孟鹤堂正了正身子拿屁股对着他，往上顶了顶跨，催促他快些。金霏拿阴茎在孟鹤堂股沟处滑动了几下，顶了进去。刚顶进去一个龟头就受到了阻力，拍了拍孟鹤堂的屁股又揉了揉示意他放松，果然感觉到孟鹤堂的后穴渐渐的变得松软，金霏小幅度的抽插着，感受着孟鹤堂温热的包裹和挑逗的吮吸，想全部埋在里面。

定了定神，臀部肌肉绷紧想缓缓顶进去感受一下撑开孟鹤堂的快感，用了点儿力，阴茎也只往里面滑动了一点。孟鹤堂的后穴紧紧的包着他的阴茎，金霏心想不应该呀，明明都扩张的很好啊，又不敢太用力怕弄伤他，抬起头发现孟鹤堂一脸阴险狡诈的笑“孟儿，放松”

金霏催促的用手指抚摸菊花的褶皱，试图让他放松。“想进去，你求我啊”说着孟鹤堂还收缩了几下，夹得金霏舒服又不满足。又作，这孙子是吃准了我不能硬闯进去。“孟儿…让我进去吧”“孟儿，好孟儿，让我进去吧，求你了”孟鹤堂满意的用双腿勾住金霏的腰，屁股往金霏的阴茎上凑。

金霏也没了怜香惜玉的心，放弃了缓缓进入的打算直捣黄龙，撞在了孟鹤堂的敏感区，捣出一声惊喘。什么九浅一深都是屁话，总得让他知道现在是在谁身下挨操。金霏直直的往孟鹤堂敏感区操，操得孟鹤堂爽得喘不过气来，几十下过后，孟鹤堂有点儿受不住了，这么操爽是爽但太激烈了，孟鹤堂得憋着气才能抑制住出口的呻吟。

金霏操得爽极了，穴肉紧紧的抓着自己的阴茎不放，有节奏的往里吸。操到敏感区孟鹤堂就抖一下，连带着菊花也跟着收紧，搅得金霏全身舒爽，忍不住继续开拓，几十下下来金霏觉得要有刹不住闸的趋势，想停下来又舍不得，又想看孟鹤堂求饶，于是就咬着牙享受这致命的快感。

孟鹤堂也不好受，心知是刚刚自己玩儿过火了，金霏憋着气要自己先求饶呢，嗯……不行了，太特么刺激了，得缓一缓“嗯…你慢一点儿…慢点儿，爽死我了…不行，你让我缓缓，有点儿难受”舌尖讨好的舔在人眼睑处，摘了眼镜的金霏气质完全不一样，眼底的情动挡都挡不住，让人臣服。

金霏没有听到想听的，怎么都不肯停下，又快速的捣入穴里“孟儿，你难受么，我也好难受呀，你夹的我好紧，我再用力一点儿你就不难受了，会很舒服的”孟鹤堂终于认栽“啊，不是难受，我好舒服啊，你操得我好爽，金霏咱慢一点儿成么，嗯…要被你操死了…啊，轻一点儿呀”金霏终于心满意足的暂时放过了他，他放慢了抽查的速度，九浅一深的也给自己喘息的时间。

孟鹤堂从疯狂的快感中解脱出来，身下被操得很舒服，像海浪拍在身上的感觉，很温暖很温和，偶尔被顶到地方，孟鹤堂也不憋着，叫出声来给金霏鼓励，混杂着两个人的喘息，诱人极了。孟鹤堂双手抚摸着胸膛，指尖拨弄着乳头，舌头舔着嘴唇，一副享受的模样。周九良看的心痒，伸出舌头去逗弄孟鹤堂的，被孟鹤堂推到了胸口，手指绕着红肿的乳头画圈又去捉周九良的舌头“舔它”

烧饼那边终于把摄影和显示器连接上了，把灯光调到最适宜的亮度，既不会让办事的人感到违和又可以让画面看起来漂亮。可惜的是画面有三秒钟延迟，不过延迟也有延迟的好处，不延迟岂不是和照镜子没什么区别了，几秒钟的延迟让战场看起来更淫乱了，就像看着自己的慢动作一样，连呻吟都是双份的。

孟鹤堂听见了立体环绕的呻吟就知道一定是烧饼那个活畜生玩儿的新花样，怎么没有闷骚死他呢。孟鹤堂仰着头倒着看到自己出现在显示屏上面，被金霏撞击的往李鹤东的怀里一窜一窜的，屏幕上渐渐只剩下了自己布满情绪的脸，“烧云饼你大爷的，金霏你作死啊…嗯啊，撞，撞死我了…啊”“孟儿啊，你乖一点，叫我就好了，不要理他，孟儿，你缠我好紧，孟儿……”

孟鹤堂被金霏缠得没了脾气，抱着金霏的头索吻。金霏的脸被孟鹤堂固定着，用舌头挑逗着孟鹤堂，双手在孟鹤堂腰腹间抓捏着他的小肚腩。孟鹤堂被抓的百爪挠心，又嫌弃金霏速度慢，双腿在他身后互勾着扭动着腰缠着他，又时不时的想抬头看看镜头里的自己。

“换个姿势吧，让你正着看”孟鹤堂早就想这样了，利索的从金霏身上爬下来，翻过身瞟了李鹤东一眼，趴在了他腿上，双臂撑着身体趴跪着，一低头就正对着李鹤东的胯下。居然没硬，是我孟鹤堂浪不起来了还是东哥硬不起来了。

孟鹤堂看着墙上的自己，赤裸着趴在沙发上，摇晃着屁股催促金霏，从镜头里看见金霏向自己爬过来才压低腰身屁股朝天等着他进来。金霏伸手在孟鹤堂屁股周围按压一番，猛地推进去一只跳蛋，打开开关的瞬间就听见孟鹤堂抑制不住的呻吟。

孟鹤堂仰起头挺着胸摩擦着李鹤东的腿，手里抓着他的裤字，屁股摇的更欢了“嗯，好麻啊，快点进来，好痒”金霏顺着还没有完全闭合的缝口插了进去，感受到孟鹤堂的屁股在跳蛋的跳动下夹的更欢了，还没等金霏来得及动，孟鹤堂就忍不住自己前后动了起来，腰不停的起伏着，主动吞吐着李鹤东的阴茎。撞到动情处就把头埋在李鹤东裆下喘息，呻吟声不绝于耳。

金霏低头看着自己的阴茎表面裹着一层透亮的液体，双手抓着孟鹤堂的屁股使劲往自己胯下撞，屏幕上好死不死的给了交合处的特写镜头，周九良把话筒打开放到金霏胯下，这回真的是立体环绕声了，撞击声，水声，呻吟声，再加上屏幕的延迟回声，画面的淫靡程度可想而知。

金霏下面烧的快要着火了，双臂搂住孟鹤堂的腰，撸动着孟鹤堂已经流水的阴茎，拨弄着他前端的小孔，用力撞向孟鹤堂的敏感区，没几下孟鹤堂就在金霏手里缴了械。金霏停下了剧烈的抽插，改为温柔的顶弄，孟鹤堂瞬间达到顶峰，上半身支撑不住，整个人砸到李鹤东怀里，只剩屁股还朝天撅着。

等孟鹤堂高潮敏感期过去后金霏才又加快了抽插的频率，次次全进全出，次次擦到敏感处，孟鹤堂刚刚射过一次，又从高潮的敏感期恢复过来并没有感觉到难受，虽然前面不能勃起，但后方的快感还是丝丝传到大脑中，孟鹤堂享受的眯着眼睛趴着，呼出的热气全都喷在了某人裆下，看到某位衣冠禽兽终于被自己撩得起立了，孟鹤堂心情大好，配合着金霏的频率收缩摇晃，还伸手绕到身后去触碰金霏和自己的连接处，揉搓着他的肉球。

金霏把孟鹤堂射出来的精液涂抹到他的腰窝上，细细的抚摸着，他也是强弩之末，之前都是凭着要把孟鹤堂操爽了操服帖了的一口气才支撑到现在，终于挺着腰射进了孟鹤堂里面。金霏射过之后缓缓的滑了出来，顺带着把跳蛋也抽出来，带出了自己射进去的精液。手指把流出来的精液在刮回去，挤到孟鹤堂屁股里，然后用跳蛋堵住了穴口，靠在一旁的沙发上恢复体力。

周九良看金霏解决了战斗，立即占领位置到了孟鹤堂身后，孟鹤堂还趴着养精神呢，凹陷的腰窝里残留斑斑驳驳的精液，挺翘的屁股蛋随着跳蛋的跳动颤抖。周九良并着两指探进小穴，指尖夹着跳蛋在后穴里游动，专门挑敏感的地方刺激，孟鹤堂的叫声有些沙哑，前面的欲望也有些蠢蠢欲动。

周九良伸进四指扣着跳蛋，让孟鹤堂连逃的机会都没有，只能不断挺动身体想要躲避这过多的刺激，鼻涕眼泪全都飙了出来，口中也只能发出咿咿呀呀的叫声，连求饶的余力都没有。后穴刺激不断，却只撩不上，前面也只能孤零零的流着水，孟鹤堂睁眼的力气都没有了，刚刚抓着李鹤东裤子的手失了力的搭在他阴茎边，裤子被抓得皱巴巴的。

孟鹤堂讨好的揉了揉李鹤东的大家伙，想让他救救自己，可李鹤东却一直无动于衷，没有力气的手抓得他心里痒痒，索性闭上眼享受。孟鹤堂气不打一处来，张口咬在李鹤东大腿根上，咬的李鹤东惊喘一声，阴茎隔着裤子跳动了一下蹭在孟鹤堂脸上。李鹤东咳嗽一声掩饰刚刚的失态，从旁边的大衣里怀摸出来一只小袋子，扔给周九良“你不是不喜欢那个么，瞅瞅这个”

周九良闻言松开了压制在跳蛋上的手，去接抛过来的袋子，跳蛋也就在内壁的挤压下滑到了深处，孟鹤堂松了一口气，讨好的用鼻子蹭了蹭李鹤东的阴茎，李鹤东揉了揉孟鹤堂的头，把他压向自己裆下。

周九良打开小袋子，是一条情趣开裆裤，紧身的，前面把阴茎包在内裤里面，勾勒出漂亮的形状，内裤腰很低，正好露出正在冒水的龟头和一小截茎身，贴着孟鹤堂的肚皮，动一下龟头就戳进他肚子上的褶皱里，肚子上的肉绵软有弹性，龟头兴奋的前端的小口一张一合的。内裤后面是开裆的，从阴囊以后是一个椭圆形的洞，只两条线绑住，浑圆的屁股基本上是裸露的。想看的全都露出来了，阴囊和阴茎根部还包裹着，肛门显得更可爱了。

视觉上直观的冲击让周九良胯下胀得发疼，他跨坐在孟鹤堂的大腿上双手扒开臀缝就操了进去，双腿并拢的体位让后穴夹的更紧。孟鹤堂被周九良压在身下小腹直接摩擦沙发，汗水把皮沙发弄得湿滑一片，被身上的小冤家撞击的前后耸动，阴茎在皮子和自己的肚腩中受着冰火两重天的待遇，一面柔软细腻，一面湿滑纹路清晰。

前后都要爽上天，李鹤东压着自己的头，用自己的鼻子一下一下的摩擦他的阴茎。孟鹤堂张嘴用牙拉下了李鹤东裤子的拉链，眼睛向上看着李鹤东的脸，伸出舌头，解开拉链上面的扣子。内裤被阴茎的分泌液打湿了一片，明明都这么兴奋了还特么这么装，斯文败类！孟鹤堂心里吐槽，撇撇嘴，张口含住了他的阴囊。

身后的周九良像吃了伟哥一样，操起来不要命，身体弯成虾米弓在孟鹤堂背上，不断地咬着孟鹤堂背部的肉，留下一片牙印和红痕。在周九良的撞击下，孟鹤堂用脸摩擦李鹤东的阴茎，感受着从上面传来的温度，偶尔隔着内裤含住他的龟头，拿内裤摩擦他的马眼，感到李鹤东大腿绷紧掐着自己脖子的手隐隐发抖才口下留情。

周九良玩儿了一会儿，觉得不够过瘾，把孟鹤堂翻过来面朝自己“我想看着你做”孟鹤堂早就想把阴茎解放出来了，后面的跳蛋一直在震，周九良抽插的又快，前面得不到抚慰难过的不行。躺在李鹤东的怀里，双腿大张缠绕在周九良脖子上，腿上用力一勾周九良就趴到了自己身上，腿从肩膀上滑下来到周九良紧实的屁股上，伸手撸了两下周九良的阴茎，就张着屁股用力插了进去“啊好爽，好大，操，动啊，啊嗯”

孟鹤堂一手撸着自己的阴茎一手揉着自己的胸，“嗯，给我舔舔”周九良听话的伸出舌头细细舔舐孟鹤堂的胸，偶尔掐一下胸前凸起的软肉，这种感觉又痛又爽，粗粝的舌苔反复摩擦敏感的胸，全身不受控制地战栗，身下越发觉得空虚，孟鹤堂焦躁地用沙哑的嗓子嘶吼著“用点儿力，你没吃饭啊，再往上点儿”孟鹤堂被撩拨的不行，急躁地发疯，后穴里的跳蛋又触到了敏感区，他嘴里毫无意识地喊叫：“舔乳头……乳头”

周九良的舌头抵到乳尖上，牙齿叼住乳尖轻轻拉扯，刺激的孟鹤堂瞬间抖动了一下，一巴掌拍到了周九良后脑勺上“继续啊，用力操我。”孟鹤堂用力的收缩后穴渴望得到更大的刺激，周九良爽得要飞起来了，阴茎一直往里戳，一下一下的耸动，翻涌的后穴搅动得跳蛋乱窜，涌到极速的收缩，把跳蛋顶到了周九良龟头上，周九良本就快到极限了，受了跳蛋的震颤和孟鹤堂后穴的刺激一下子就叫着射了出来。

孟鹤堂用力的撸着前面，差一点点就到了，可还是不够，手上渐渐乏力，偏偏周九良又缴了械，孟鹤堂后面爽翻了前面却没有释放，龟头跳了两下，又贴到了肚子上。都是这破裤子，勒着阴囊和阴茎，光露屁股了，都怪李鹤东，今儿看老子不榨干你丫的。

孟鹤堂伸手拉出了屁股里的跳蛋，手臂搭在额头上喘粗气，李鹤东体贴的递给他一瓶水，孟鹤堂侧过头就着李鹤东的手喝了几口润润嗓子。孟鹤堂全身上下透着一股果子成熟的气息，慵懒，像吸食了精华的妖精，桃花眼满是春色，眼角上扬，刚刚喝过水的嘴唇闪着水光，舌尖在齿间徘徊。孟鹤堂舔了舔嘴唇，朝李鹤东伸出了舌头，在空气中划圈。

李鹤东拉起孟鹤堂的脖子咬住了孟鹤堂的下唇，缠住他的舌头。两人谁也不让谁，一直舔吮到舌根发麻，呼吸不顺才放开彼此，口涎拉出亮津津的丝。孟鹤堂起身骑在李鹤东腿上，慢慢下滑，亲吻舔舐他的胸膛，肚子，到下身。眼睛里色气满满，直勾勾牙齿叼着内裤的一角，磨蹭着他的阴茎，一点一点把内裤退下来，正勒在囊袋下方，显得整个下身更加威武。

舌尖从下向上挑逗着茎身却避开敏感的龟头，打着圈儿拨弄囊袋，感受它鼓胀胀的冒着热气。玩儿够了的孟鹤堂起身扒掉了自己的内裤，从李鹤东嘴里拿出刚点上的烟放到自己嘴里，吸了一口，一个烟圈儿吐在李鹤东脸上“你这烟够频啊，不怕抽死你”说着贴近了李鹤东的耳边“你不是要死在我身上么”说完一边抽着烟一边撸了几下，自己扒开屁股，扶着李鹤东的阴茎就坐了下去。两根手指夹住胸前的红点揉搓，身体起伏去找自己喜欢的地方，身下的性器也随之甩动，拍到两人的肚子上啪啪作响。口中不时的喷出一口烟，吞云吐雾，欲仙欲死。

李鹤东环住孟鹤堂的背，陷在沙发的靠垫儿上，舒服得眯着眼睛瞧着孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂搂过李鹤东的脖子双膝支撑身体起伏，下巴支在他的肩膀上浪叫着，连烟什么时候掉了都不知道。李鹤东觉得阴茎进入了一个湿滑温热的肉洞里，自己的命根子掌握在孟鹤堂的手里，不知道下一秒钟肉穴会以什么方式夹他，自己又会戳到哪里，身上的人会有什么反应，这种完全被动享受的过程简直带给他无限的快乐与憧憬，他想知道孟鹤堂究竟能做到哪一步。

李鹤东咬住孟鹤堂伸过来的耳垂，往里哈气，换来孟鹤堂更欢的扭动。李鹤东抚摸撸动孟鹤堂挺立的阴茎，感受手中的东西和包裹住自己的后穴一样频率的跳动，拇指擦拭掉顶端流出的黏液。

“这么爽么，嗯？你不是玩儿过两轮了，怎么比我还激动”  
“哈，爽啊，你舒服吗，告诉我…啊…你高兴么，高兴么…我厉害不”孟鹤堂撒欢儿的收缩后穴。  
“厉害厉害，你最厉害了，再夹紧点儿”  
“啊～我紧么，爽不爽，快说，你舒服么，舒服么…嗯？”  
“嗯…舒服，孟儿的屁眼儿最紧了，夹的我魂儿都出来了”  
“嗯…嗯…不要魂儿，只要你，嗯，对，里面一点，不够，还要，里面好痒，啊…”  
李鹤东双手从背后绕过孟鹤堂的肩膀，向下按压他的身体撞向自己“你今天好嗨喜欢在上面自己动？”  
“喜欢在你身上动，喜欢你在我里面，快，全进来，不要出去，把我填满”几句话说得李鹤东青筋直跳，激动得脸红脖子粗的。  
孟鹤堂还嫌不够，气声中夹杂着喘息“你不觉得，这样特别像我在操你么，怎么样，被操，啊…被操爽不爽”

李鹤东哑然失笑，这个妖精“你还想操我啊，你用了前面，那骚屁眼儿怎么办”李鹤东拿着孟鹤堂的手来到交合处“你看，它一缩一缩的吃着我，流了这么多水，你不满足它它多难过”说着李鹤东停止了抽插停在里面感受着肉穴的抽搐“你难过么，你看，它还吸着我，你很难受吧。不让我操你怎么会爽呢”

孟鹤堂的腿被压着不能动，手指还摸着自己张开的穴口，里面的东西说不动就不动了，我不就是嘴上占占便宜么，真小气，可是好难受啊，好想他动一动。孟鹤堂摸着他的阴茎根部，想象着他的动起来的样子，啊，好想它像以前那样操自己啊，想它操翻自己。“嗯哼…你动一动嘛，我好难受，里面好难过…”

软软萌萌一坨在自己身上撒娇，脑袋还往自己怀里钻，李鹤东表示很享受，但他想知道孟鹤堂还能浪到什么程度。“难受啊，你不是要来操我嘛，那我动个什么劲啊”孟鹤堂在心里鄙视了千万遍他的小心眼儿，还是不得不服软“不要，不要操人，要你操，要你操我，快来操我的屁眼儿，它好想你。用力操我吧，弄坏我”

李鹤东松开压制孟鹤堂双腿的手，孟鹤堂顺势起身，肉穴和阴茎的摩擦产生的快感让他脚下一软。孟鹤堂站起身背对李鹤东坐到他的阴茎上，双手扶着他的腿支撑身体，双腿并拢虚坐着画圈，爽到了就用后穴套弄他的阴茎，坐的狠了囊袋打到他的，四个肉球相互碰撞发出啪啪的声音，孟鹤堂有一种精液要被撞出来的错觉。

渐渐腿上无力，吞吐的速度也慢了许多，孟鹤堂靠在李鹤东怀里，腿分开搭在他双腿上撸得吭吭唧唧的。耳朵被舌头附和着身下抽插的频率拨弄，双腿随着他的顶弄摇晃，两个乳头也被李鹤东按压抚摸着，舒爽。

“累了？要不要换个省力的姿势”说着李鹤东抽出阴茎，半抱着孟鹤堂起身，然后把他放在地上趴跪着。把孟鹤堂双腿分开，向上提了提他的屁股，李鹤东扶着阴茎插进去挺动，身体附在孟鹤堂背上“你不会被我操的跪都跪不住吧”

孟鹤堂回头咬了他下巴一口“甭特么废话，要操赶紧操，给我拿根儿烟抽”这个小婊砸，不光提裤子不认人，操不爽都不认人，点了一颗烟吸了两口送到孟鹤堂嘴边。从沙发上顺过来一个抱枕垫在孟鹤堂头下，抱着他的圆屁股开始操。

孟鹤堂嘴里叼着烟，手里撸得快要冒火星子了，只能发出嗯啊的淫叫，李鹤东拍着孟鹤堂的屁股，拍一下就感觉肉穴绞紧一分，渐渐的两个屁股蛋儿被打得泛红。李鹤东发现孟鹤堂快不行了，前面阴茎硬胀，龟头不停的流出水儿来，口中的呻吟更是缠绵。

“是不是要射了，乖，自己扒开屁股，我把你操上天”孟鹤堂闻言松开自撸的两只手，伸到身后使劲把自己的屁股蛋儿往两边扒开，露出被撑开的屁眼儿。李鹤东反手搂住孟鹤堂的肩膀把他上身扳起来，没有了屁股蛋儿的阻隔，下身正好刺激到他最深处的那块儿少被触碰的敏感区域，一下一下冲击得毫不留情。

孟鹤堂被操的气都喘不匀了，烟灰落到身上烫的红了一块儿也顾不得了，嘴里狠狠的咬着烟蒂，低声的嘶吼发泄“嗯啊，啊…哦…嗯啊……”前面的阴茎跳动着射了出来，白色的液体抛物线洒到了孟鹤堂眼前又落了下来，下巴上被喷得斑斑驳驳，膝盖边的毛毯也不知是被淫水还是精液弄的一绺一绺的。

高潮巨大的快感让身体后仰最后无力的跪坐在李鹤东的怀里，被他抚摸着身体缓解席卷全身的快乐。李鹤东也靠在沙发上，从孟鹤堂嘴里拿出咬的全是牙印儿的烟蒂掐灭，怀里抱着孟鹤堂爱抚，感受着他的依赖，下身感受着他紧致的包裹与蠕动。

孟鹤堂爽的快要睡着了，收收屁股感觉到李鹤东的下身还在自己里面打转儿，胳膊肘怼了李鹤东的胸“拿出去，累”“说你提裤子就不认人还算夸你吧，我这都还没拔出去你就翻脸”嘴上虽然这样说，但李鹤东还是虚抬起孟鹤堂的屁股，把自己抽出来“小贱人，你倒是抬屁股啊”“不想动嘛东哥，东哥，累”“成成成，你是祖宗” 孟鹤堂在李鹤东抽出到只剩下龟头时恶意收缩了一下，听见李鹤东被夹的叫出声，不地道的笑了，屁股上立马挨了一记打。

“东哥，你又打我，疼”孟鹤堂坐起身，推着李鹤东的肩膀“躺下”然后四仰八叉的躺在了李鹤东肚皮上，让李鹤东的胳膊搭在自己胸前揉捏乳头，侧过脸去蹭他的阴茎，舔了舔含在嘴里。

烧饼拿着摄像机走过来，把相机放在孟鹤堂身边，从他的胯骨开始向上抚摸，然后从一边拿出一个黑色的袋子，从里面掏出了一个猫耳朵发卡趁孟鹤堂没留意戴在了他头上。

“烧云饼，你，你变态”  
“我变态，也不知道是谁每次都求变态继续不要停，别扭个什么劲儿，你当自己是纯情小处男呢。看我这次给你带了什么好东西” 

烧饼拿出一件比基尼内衣放在孟鹤堂肚子上，孟鹤堂看着奶牛纹的比基尼突然有点儿脑瓜仁儿疼。兔子尾巴形状的前列腺按摩棒一根，放到了他肚子上，这个又是啥？我敲尼玛，加大版按摩棒，一根蜡烛，又一根蜡烛……孟鹤堂看着身上这堆东西，真的有些头疼了，这个队长怕不是个傻子吧。

烧饼还在袋子里摸，特么的没完了是吧。烧饼仿佛感受到孟鹤堂快要吃人的目光，收了手，摆弄着拿出来的，呃，玩具们。  
“你喜欢哪个，啊？说话呀，不说就都用了。你看这件比基尼好看吧，我特意卖了你的尺寸。还有这个，看，兔子尾巴，毛茸茸的多可爱，可以让你爽到晕。还有这个低温蜡烛，你上次不是挺喜欢么，我就又带了两只……” 

烧云饼破锣嗓子嚷得人燥得慌，“滚，滚，滚滚滚，你脑袋里一天到晚都想着什么啊，碎嘴子没有人权，滚”李鹤东捏捏孟鹤堂的脸，挺跨在他眼前晃悠，示意他自己还没有结束呢“乖，知道你还能继续，别和饼哥闹了，我这可还难受着呢” 

李鹤东起身坐到沙发上，孟鹤堂也乖乖爬过去跪到他腿间舔他的下身，屁股冲着烧饼摇晃。

烧饼分开孟鹤堂的膝盖，用早就硬挺起来的阴茎在孟鹤堂臀缝里摩擦。孟鹤堂的屁股有肉并且挺翘，捏起来手感特别棒。若是大褂略微宽松的话一转身一弯腰就能看见若隐若现的臀部线条，勾得人心痒痒，若是穿上西装裤子，圆润的屁股一定会把板正的裤子顶出漂亮的圆弧，孟鹤堂走路总喜欢秀长腿，他总以为自己腿长快走如风的姿态帅气逼人，他不知道的是，他大步走路时臀部肌肉发力，屁股后面凹陷下去，看起来就像在提臀等操。

他还在老五队的时候，趁着近水楼台，烧饼没少占便宜。记得最后一次封箱的时候，烧饼趁着孟鹤堂心软，让人穿了丁字裤上台跳舞，下来就在卫生间把人办了。孟鹤堂来不及换下大褂，咬着卷起来的下摆趴在墙上站着就挨了一顿操，大腿光溜溜的顺着向下流汗，丁字裤都没有脱，拨开臀缝里的就使劲插他。

那天孟鹤堂兴奋极了，直接把内裤射得湿哒哒的，来不及清理，套上裤子就出去了，眼角鼻头通红一片，也不知道台下有没有人发现他的异样，应该没有吧，毕竟小哭包哭鼻子也不算奇怪，能怎么办，哄着呗。

烧饼摸索着孟鹤堂的阴茎，还是软绵绵一团，上下撸了几下，胀大了一些但还是没有站起来的趋势。孟鹤堂往后挺着屁股示意烧饼插进来，他刚刚射过，现在还在不应期，倒不是很在乎前面现在还硬不起来，反正用后面他也能爽到，但烧饼总怕折辱了他，每次都是坚持孟鹤堂硬了才会插进来。烧饼挪到孟鹤堂身侧，让他帮自己手淫，随手拿起地上的兔子按摩棒，手指往孟鹤堂后穴里按了两下就把兔子尾巴插到了底，立刻换来孟鹤堂的呻吟。

里面的按摩棒不粗也不长却正好抵在前列腺上，没有震动也没有抽插，只是静静的戳在上面，随着孟鹤堂的呼吸小幅度的上下移动。头上戴着的猫耳朵随着他吞吐上下晃动，夹在屁股里的兔子尾巴被肉丘挡住大半，白色的绒毛忽扇忽扇的若隐若现，烧饼看着自己的作品，觉得少了点儿什么，余光瞟到比基尼，阴损的笑。

烧饼拿起比基尼罩住孟鹤堂的胸，后背上的带子紧紧的系住，陷在腋下和背上的软肉里。孟鹤堂的胸本就厚，乳头周围软软的，捏起来手感很好，烧饼伸手去摸，把藏在比基尼夹层里的跳蛋挪到孟鹤堂乳头上，跪在孟鹤堂双腿间，用下身摩擦他的会阴，打开了跳蛋开关。

被穿上比基尼的时候孟鹤堂就觉得不对劲，烧饼又不断摩擦下面，每次都会带动后面的按摩棒按摩前列腺那要命的地方，胸前突然开始震动，乳头瞬间被震得麻麻的，快感渐渐漫布前胸，乳头很快就硬挺挺的了，凸出的乳头被紧束在胸口的比基尼和跳蛋按进软肉里，难受得让人抓狂，嘴里含着李鹤东的阴茎，鼻子里发出粗重的喘息。

啪的一声，烧饼不知道什么时候拿出了一条皮鞭，毫无预警的打在了孟鹤堂的屁股上。散尾的皮鞭打在身上更多的是激起孟鹤堂的欲望，疼痛过后的酥麻由尾椎处渐渐传遍全身。下一鞭会落在什么地方，什么时候落下，他会使多大力，一切都是未知的，孟鹤堂只能被动的接受烧饼带给他的一切，一种被支配奴役的快感渐渐升起，孟鹤堂开始期待下一鞭的落下。

烧饼的间隔掌握的极好，突然的疼痛让孟鹤堂全身的肌肉绷紧，等到他放松下来想喘口气的时候下一鞭又不知道会打在什么敏感的地方，孟鹤堂被打得快感连连不断，在天堂和地狱间流连，肌肉不断放松收紧，后庭不断着牵连按摩棒，像只发情的兔子主动吞吐按摩棒操自己的后穴。背上被汗水浸湿，泛着水光，红痕凌乱交错，有一种凌虐的美感，孟鹤堂的前列腺被按压得舒服，前面早就在一鞭一鞭的抽打下挺立起来，不断的流出前列腺液，顺着流到囊蛋上，蹭得烧饼的阴茎锃亮。

“我打你就这么爽，爽的你要翘上天了，是不是后面的嘴也爽的流口水了，你个骚兔子”说着一鞭子打在了孟鹤堂臀缝里的尾巴上，孟鹤堂无意识的加紧屁股抵抗疼痛，这无疑让尾巴更进去了些，嘴上再也含不住李鹤东的大家伙，抽出嘴大声的呻吟喊叫来释放自己的快感，孟鹤堂觉得他快要被自己操上天了。他可不想就这么交代在尾巴上“拿出去，快拿出去”烧饼两根手指夹住毛茸茸的小球一下子抽了出来，快速的摩擦让孟鹤堂的动作一顿，等他恢复过来的时候，烧饼已经操了进去。

快速抽插了几十下，烧饼觉得心中的火熄灭了些，转而慢慢的调戏起孟鹤堂来。孟鹤堂被他刚刚的频抽猛顶弄的喘不过气，口中的东西偶尔深入到喉咙里，憋得他鼻涕一把眼泪一把的咳嗽。现在已经丧失战斗力，任人为所欲为了，侧脸被龟头顶得凸起一块儿，看起来淫秽不堪。

烧饼向后躺在地毯上，孟鹤堂背朝他坐在烧饼阴茎上，他扶着烧饼的腿前后移动着屁股，伸出舌头去舔李鹤东。李鹤东把他推倒在烧饼身上，剩下的半瓶润滑剂全都倒进了孟鹤堂屁眼儿里，架起他的腿，用下面去按压孟鹤堂和烧饼交连的地方，试图让小穴松软。

大量的润滑剂让烧饼的抽插发出咕叽叽咕叽叽的声音，李鹤东擦掉孟鹤堂额头上的汗水，把他的刘海儿撩上去，抬起他的下巴，让他注视自己的眼睛，摩挲着他的脸，试图让他放松下来“乖，听话，放松，让我进去” 孟鹤堂像受了蛊惑一般放松下来，后穴穴口变得软软的，烧饼也停止了抽插，埋在孟鹤堂身体里等着另一根的进入。

龟头进来的时候孟鹤堂疼得双腿直打颤，下身要撕裂了，龟头划过的地方火辣辣的疼，前面的性器萎成一团，可怜的在腿间颤抖，眉头紧锁，咬牙挨着。孟鹤堂双手揽着李鹤东的肩膀，努力忽视下身的疼痛，放松后穴。烧饼吻着孟鹤堂的背安抚他，孟鹤堂的意识有些模糊，不知道过了多久，两根粗壮终于都进入了他身体里，下面胀胀的，空气顺着两根性器间的缝隙吹进来，有点痒。两根浅浅的抽插起来，孟鹤堂也渐渐的进入状态。

下面的嘴适应了两根大粗细之后开始从中得到乐趣，两根性器你来我往的一个插入的时候另一个就抽出，他又想放松后穴迎接阴茎的进入又想收缩后穴来挽留要拔出去的一个，几个回合过后就粗喘着放松后穴任操了。平日里不能同时兼顾的敏感区域现在被同时刺激着，快节奏的抽插让孟鹤堂很快就忘了疼痛，享受起来。

烧饼从后面搂着他温存，呼出的热气就在耳后，胸前被跳蛋震得酥酥麻麻的，震动的声音从胸骨传到大脑，有点吵，双手附上胸口揉揉，拿掉了夹层里的跳蛋，更难受了。孟鹤堂把李鹤东的手贴在自己胸口“胸口好胀，揉一揉，帮我揉揉”胸膛挺起来去迎合手，凸起的乳头隔着一层内衣都能清楚的感觉到。背后的带子邦得太紧，想把内衣推到上面去都会弄疼孟鹤堂，李鹤东解开了后背的带子，内衣就挂在孟鹤堂脖子上晃悠。

李鹤东手口并用的抚弄孟鹤堂胸前的软肉，身下不停，与烧饼配合默契，孟鹤堂躺在烧饼身上，不断挣扎着摇着头，发出享受的呻吟声，一阵强过一阵……抬起头淫荡的叫喊“慢一点儿，慢些，好胀啊，不要再操了，要不行了，要死了，啊…”烧饼在身后扒着孟鹤堂屁股，奋力抽插，李鹤东把他一双长腿用力向前推，将他的身子压成对折的姿态，火力全开，大开大合的操起来。“嗯…你绞得好紧，我要被你咬断了”

李鹤东抽出下身，把孟鹤堂揪起来坐在烧饼身上，用性器轮流去刺孟鹤堂软肉上的红樱，抱住孟鹤堂的头往自己胯下按，几次冲到喉咙里，换来喉头的缩紧挤压“唔…嗯…唔，唔……”孟鹤堂想叫也叫不出，身下被烧饼操得双腿阵阵抽搐，泪水从眼里涌出，只能无助的闷哼，双目紧闭，汗如雨下。

“吸，用力吸，再吃进去一些，啊…啊……”李鹤东让孟鹤堂给他做了几个深喉，舒服得忍不住，抽出来射在了孟鹤堂的脸上，白色的浓浆一股一股的喷射而出，孟鹤堂被射得睁不开眼，脸上的精液缓缓的向下流。孟鹤堂用手擦掉糊在眼睛上的粘稠，一点一点舔掉，吃过后还叭叭嘴，又不满足的伸出舌头把唇边的精液卷到口中。

孟鹤堂躺到沙发上，脚踝架在烧饼肩膀上，烧饼就站在他身前，把他的腿分开到极致，拿起地上的摄影机放到孟鹤堂手中“来，自己拿着，自己拍，刻成光盘给你留纪念”孟鹤堂乖乖的拿着机器对着自己的脸拍，在摄影机面前孟鹤堂有一种被围观的羞耻与刺激，屁股被不断的冲撞着，拿着机器的手根本拿不稳，画面模糊抖动。“求你了，别让我拿着它，不行了，受不了了要拿不住了”

烧饼看他实在叫的可怜，接过机器对着两人的交合处边操边拍了起来。烧饼掰过孟鹤堂的头扭向屏幕“你自己看看，你下面的嘴是怎么含着我的，你骚穴流了好多水啊，又软又滑，吸得我好爽，舒服么，来，对着镜头说你舒服么”“舒服，好…舒服，再来，还要，不行，沙发硌得脖子疼，脖子要折了”孟鹤堂脖子倚着沙发靠背，被烧饼撞击的颈椎难受死了。

烧饼抽出性器，从神秘的小黑袋子里拿出了一捆绳子。孟鹤堂被烧饼推着来到了包间门口，双手以一种极其专业的被绑在了门把手上，双手握拳，红色的绳子从手腕起一圈一圈绕在小臂上直到手肘，松紧适中，既不勒得孟鹤堂难受又不能被挣开，孟鹤堂只能保持着双臂直立头向上抬起的姿势。门把手只有孟鹤堂的跨高，孟鹤堂不得不弯腰挺起屁股，烧饼又变出一根更长的麻绳绕在孟鹤堂的脖子处，在胸前交叉绕回背部，孟鹤堂只看见烧饼把绳子七扭八拐的绕了几圈，绳子就绑住了自己的身体，胸前两块软肉绑的凸出来，乳头红艳艳的挺立着，足像个女人，宽厚有力的背部打了两个漂亮的结，同绑在大腿根部和腰胯处的绳子连在一起，竖着两条，足像个门把手，烧饼只需拉着这两个把手就能控制住孟鹤堂的身体。

烧饼用性器挑逗着孟鹤堂的穴口，他知道现在孟鹤堂的身体敏感而淫荡，浅浅的插进去半个龟头再迅速抽离，又伸手去套弄伺候着他身前挺立的欲望，兴奋的声音从孟鹤堂的喉咙里冲出来。握着自己的阴茎，抵到孟鹤堂后穴上，看着孟鹤堂耐不住寂寞屁股向后拱着，缓缓落下。“嗯…哼…啊……”孟鹤堂激动的眉头紧皱，嘴巴大张，又不敢叫出声来，一门之隔之外就是走廊，太羞耻了。

烧饼只觉得阴茎进入了一个温热柔软的洞穴，湿腻的淫肉把它紧紧的裹住磨擦吸吮，孟鹤堂不断的前后移动着屁股，用后面吞吐着带给自己欢喜的灼热。“啊——疼，啊…好烫啊……”孟鹤堂像离水的鱼挣扎着，也顾不得会被人发现了大声的哀嚎求饶。烧饼手执一根红烛，蜡烛燃起的火苗跳动着，蜡烛倾斜，融化的烛泪盈满之后滴落在孟鹤堂的身上，在触到皮肤的一瞬间凝固，串串红蜡落在身上，周围的皮肤被烫得粉嘟嘟的。

低温蜡烛不会对皮肤造成实质性的伤害，疼痛过后就是痒，钻心的痒，酥酥麻麻的，爽到了骨子里，身后的穴绞得更紧了，可是还不够，他想被贯穿，会引来别人也无所谓，他不在乎了，他现在只想好好解一解下身的痒意，想被大肉棒狠狠的操弄。烧饼涨的通红的肉棒在孟鹤堂的屁眼儿中感受着被挤压、吸咬的快感，欲望在瞬间达到了顶点。他将肉棒从孟鹤堂体内拔出，只剩下龟头留在其中，用力的向前一压，肉棒势如破竹的贯通肠道，如此交替重复，也不管孟鹤堂如何哭喊求饶。

孟鹤堂扭动着屁股迎合着身后一下比一下重的撞击，身前的挺立得不到抚慰，难过的流着水儿，只能尽力缩紧屁股讨好烧饼，烧饼一只手拿着蜡烛，一只手拉着孟鹤堂身后竖着的“门把手”像骑马一样驰骋沙场，胯下的马匹温顺又淫荡的承受着自己的欲望，看着人散发出婉转与妩媚，烧饼从身体到心里都得到了极大的满足，也不管融化的蜡烛是什么时候从滴落变成直接流在孟鹤堂身上了，他只感受到孟鹤堂挣扎得越发厉害了，当然下面也咬住自己不放，他什么都顾不得了，只记得仰起头挺着要不断的加大力度把自己送进孟鹤堂体内，随着烧饼喉咙里发出的一阵享受的呻吟，一股股热流冲进了孟鹤堂的体内，酣畅淋漓的浇灌着他，烫得孟鹤堂一阵阵的抖动。

发泄后的烧饼渐渐的平静下来，看到孟鹤堂跪坐在门口，手还被绑着，摇晃着身下硬挺着的肉棒在腿间磨蹭来寻求快感，脸上的泪痕还没有干，口中哼哼唧唧的，一副好不可怜的模样，烧饼不禁有些内疚，刚刚实在是太爽了，一时间顾不上孟鹤堂的欲望。

李鹤东走过来把孟鹤堂的手从门把手上解下，孟鹤堂立刻软在李鹤东的怀里，任由对方把绳子一圈一圈的绕下来，被束缚多时的小臂一时间冲血刺麻，整条胳膊都酸软着不能动。身上的绳结被李鹤东剪断扔到一边，身上凝固的蜡烛被打着圈儿的抚摸，孟鹤堂歇过神儿来，伸手去套弄身前挺立的阴茎，几个回合之后手上乏力不得章法，气闷的捶了李鹤东的大腿。

李鹤东拿起孟鹤堂的手亲了几下，安抚着他欲求不满的气愤，把还没有完全挺立起来的阴茎插到孟鹤堂的后穴里，双手按住了孟鹤堂想扭动索取的屁股。“别乱动，你今天太累了，不准再继续。乖，交给我，我给你高潮”李鹤东细细的探索着，半勃起的阴茎被夹的心痒难耐“放松，别夹那么紧，你再夹我要忍不住了”“嗯—呼……就是那儿，我想要，给我”

孟鹤堂的前列腺被露出包皮的半个龟头找到，这和其他敏感的区域被按摩挤压的感觉是不同的，这种更为直接的刺激带给他更大的快乐，像陷进了欲望的漩涡，一点一点的沉沦。李鹤东找准位置后用龟头轻柔的按摩、刮擦、顶弄，动作并不激烈，温柔得能溺死人，节奏和力度把握得刚刚好，让孟鹤堂感受着高潮的前奏。“想要，想……”孟鹤堂的臀部被固定住，只能用头去蹭李鹤东的肩窝来讨好他。“你乖乖的，靠在我身上，这就给你”孟鹤堂听话的靠着，身下不受控制的阵阵收缩颤栗，他知道他马上就能迎来灭顶的快乐。

“嗯啊——啊……啊——”孟鹤堂感受到一股热流打在自己的前列腺上，前面挺立多时的欲望也喷射出精水，两颗囊蛋随之一收一收的。孟鹤堂感觉从下身处产生了一股奇妙的气流，整个会阴随着那股气流旋转、平移，忽而拉远，又拉近，高潮像海浪般一波接着一波袭来，好像漂浮在半空中。腰部以下都完全不受控制了，快感传遍了全身，欲生欲死。李鹤东拖着孟鹤堂到沙发上坐下，由于阴茎处于半勃起的状态，排尿的时间被拉长，尿液细细的喷射到孟鹤堂的前列腺上，持续长久的刺激着敏感的腺体，带给他无限的快感，肠道被尿液灌满，小腹渐渐鼓胀起来，凸起了漂亮的圆弧。孟鹤堂肛门快速的剧烈收缩、颤抖着包裹着李鹤东，双腿颤栗不止，腰膝酸软，倒在李鹤东怀里，尽情的享受这种美好，呻吟声不绝于耳，眼泪止不住的流下眼眶哭得泛红，泪珠挂在长长的睫毛上，晶莹剔透。

李鹤东给孟鹤堂擦干额头上的汗水，刘海儿已被撩上去，头发也被汗水浸湿。李鹤东小心的抽出自己的阴茎，用肛塞堵住了即将流出的液体，搂着孟鹤堂瘫软的身体贪恋的抚摸着他凸起的小腹。拿过整齐叠放在一旁的衣服，给他一件一件穿上，李鹤东终于知道为什么现在的小女孩都喜欢芭比娃娃了，亲手给自己喜欢的人穿上漂亮的衣服，在亲手脱掉，看他开心的笑，把他捉弄哭都是令人高兴的事情。孟鹤堂的意识还是有些恍惚，只是抓住李鹤东的胳膊不放手，目光涣散，一副极为享受的慵懒模样。李鹤东半托半抱着孟鹤堂往外走“我带他去休息一下，你们随意吧”

李鹤东推开房门把孟鹤堂放到床上，转身去放洗澡水，孟鹤堂拉住他的衣角不让他离开，“难受，肚子胀……别走”李鹤东解开孟鹤堂的衣服扣子，里面什么都没有穿“乖，我去给你放水洗澡”“别走……”孟鹤堂难得撒娇，刚刚哭过的眼眶还通红“好好好，不走，不走，哪儿也不去，那也得去清理一下啊，你还能走么，我带你去把肛塞拿掉”“不想动，可是难受，好胀”“成成成，我抱你去，哎……是比之前轻了不少啊，都瘦成什么样了还减肥，你最近又没好好吃饭吧，甭听他们瞎说，你一点儿都不胖，有点儿肉搂着舒服……”絮絮叨叨说了一堆，也不知道孟鹤堂听进去了没有，孟鹤堂根本不配合，整个人都挂在李鹤东身上，不老实的抱着肚子喊难受，李鹤东也知道他喊胀就是在耍赖，平时灌肠800cc他都不会难受成这个样子，不过他这无赖的样子也挺可爱的。

好容易到了浴室，李鹤东放了热水，给他褪了裤子“扶着墙，屁股撅好”孟鹤堂倒是听话的岔开腿撅起屁股，等李鹤东把肛塞给他拿出来，大好的压榨李鹤东的机会，孟鹤堂可不会放过。等孟鹤堂把肚子里的液体都排出之后李鹤东把他放到了浴缸里就出去了，孟鹤堂仰躺在里面，水温刚刚好，孟鹤堂眯着眼睛享受着。不大一会儿，李鹤东换好衣服回到浴室，手中拿着灌肠的工具“你别闭着眼睛躺着，一会儿再睡着了，侧身躺好，我给你处理一下”“不想动，累”“别闹，你要是想连续喝一个礼拜的粥我就不管你了”孟鹤堂听了思考了一下，不情愿的侧过身脸朝向李鹤东躺着，抬腿放到浴缸边沿。

李鹤东把搀兑了消炎药剂的甘油袋挂在墙上的挂钩上，手指戳弄孟鹤堂的后穴，肛塞才被拿掉，后穴被欺负了这么久，没有了最初的紧绷感，探入半根指头后却明显感受到孟鹤堂在有规律的吸着他，腿也搭在了自己肩膀上，屁股还往手心里送，啪的一声打在孟鹤堂的屁股上“撩什么撩，老实点儿”抽出手指就把连接在甘油袋的管子塞了进去，打开阀门，让甘油流进去。“哎哎哎，慢点慢点，太快了”孟鹤堂本想着欺负欺负李鹤东，给撩不给上，谁想他真么小气，这就报复回来了。

李鹤东放慢了流速，抚摸着肩上的小腿，不时的亲亲他的脚踝。500cc很快就灌了进去，李鹤东给他戴了肛塞，也脱了衣服进了浴缸。两个大男人挤在浴缸里，水瞬间就溢出了大半。李鹤东侧躺在孟鹤堂身后，一手托着他的头让他躺在自己胳膊上，防止他睡着了滑下去，另一只手环在他凸起的肚子上。李鹤东喜欢每次事后伺候孟鹤堂灌肠，他总臆想着那凸起的肚子里会有一个孩子，有着孟鹤堂的漂亮的眼睛和口鼻，软软的小小的，抱着他和他的肚子就拥有了全世界。李鹤东不停的和孟鹤堂说着话，有一搭没一搭的聊着，估摸着时间差不多了，把他从水里捞出来。两个人都冒着湿气，孟鹤堂尤其白嫩，水珠在灯光下反射出倚旎的光来，孟鹤堂回头冲他笑，那一瞬间，李鹤东觉得心里某一块儿被填满了。

李鹤东一直抱着他不松手“你怎么了，你勒到我肚子了。”李鹤东听到他说肚子愣了一下，孟鹤堂趁他愣神的机会在他怀里转过身，被热水熏过的眼睛亮晶晶的看着李鹤东。单纯得没有丝毫情欲的吻落到孟鹤堂唇边，李鹤东用嘴唇磨蹭着他的，孟鹤堂想伸出舌头去迎合，却被李鹤东闪开了“怎么啦，东哥？”

“我吃醋了，你得好好安慰我一下”孟鹤堂乐了，心想着风水轮流转你也有今天，回抱住他，额头抵着额头，凸起的肚子顶着对方“你想要我怎么安慰你呀，东……东哥，东东哥哥，东爷，要我么”孟鹤堂放低了声音在李鹤东耳边腻歪，手已经不老实的去李鹤东胯下摸索了。

孟鹤堂很满意手中的触感与重量，吧唧一口亲上他的脸，转身扶着洗手“来呀，直接进来”孟鹤堂看到镜子里的李鹤东慢慢朝自己走来，一只手伸到后面在股沟处拨弄肛塞，一只手抚摸自己浑圆凸起的肚子，手指在肚脐边打转儿，果不其然的看见他脚步顿了一下，接着一连串的巴掌打到孟鹤堂屁股上，把两瓣肉打得颤悠悠的变的粉红，肚子上却是温柔的抚摸，孟鹤堂拿肚子顶他的手“你看，你儿子又长大了，他胀得我好难受，怎么办……”李鹤东被他撩拨得面红耳赤，胳膊下意识用力收缩，一声娇喘，李鹤东像个毛头小子一样激动不已，手下用力不受控制，逼得孟鹤堂呻吟连连，也不知是欢喜还是疼痛，中指用力弹一下孟鹤堂巍巍立起来的阴茎，看它颤悠悠的晃，孟鹤堂立刻发出惨叫，欲望也一下子萎缩变软，可怜巴巴的。

喘着粗气平复疼痛，还没等他从疼痛中缓解出来，后穴突然一空，李鹤东把肛塞猛的拔出来把自己的欲望塞了进去，凶猛的抽插起来，全然不顾孟鹤堂的死活，大起大落，全进全出，在孟鹤堂身体里翻江倒海，搅的肠道里的甘油滋滋作响。甘油让李鹤东的进出格外顺利，穴肉紧紧的箍住他的阴茎，同时也感受着阴茎上每一根凸起的血管摩擦后穴带来的快感。孟鹤堂的腰胯已经被李鹤东抓捏的泛着白，明天一定又是青紫一片，上面还隐约能看到指印的形状。李鹤东埋头蛮干，阴茎下的蛋蛋不断敲打孟鹤堂的大腿，痒痒的麻麻的，他忍不住伸手去摸。李鹤东的鸡巴仿佛被无数小嘴吸裹着，卵蛋也被伺候得舒服，孟鹤堂哼哼着迎合他，他忍不住想要拆开身下的人，看他哀嚎求饶，高潮到哭，拼了命的往他前列腺上撞击，不给他喘息的余地，耳边的呻吟声立马变了调子，狠心的用龟头按压着那处凸起，再大力的抽出挺进，每一次都刮过他的敏感处。孟鹤堂受不住真么密集强烈的快感，双目紧闭，泛着水光的红唇大张，全身都被快感逼得绷紧，唯有后穴湿湿软软等待他的主人进入。

“啊……啊……嗯，不行了，要死了，太深了，要顶死我了…东哥，你轻点儿，求你了，轻点儿，你顶到你儿子了，啊”李鹤东按压着孟鹤堂的肚子，身下撞击速度不减“嗯，你的骚穴好紧，太紧了，儿子…儿子可出不来，我这可是在给咱儿子先开开路。你肚子好大，摸起来真舒服，儿子一定健康” 手掌按着孟鹤堂的肚子“你看，这”是儿子的胳膊……这里是他的腿”“哼啊，不行了，儿子被顶到了，啊，不要……”“怕什么，顶不坏的，老公先和儿子沟通沟通感情，你看他在动呢，你也和他打个招呼，嗯？”“哈，儿子，儿子，你爸爸在跟你沟通感情，你摸到他了么，你爸爸好大，我被你爸爸操得好爽，他要弄坏我了……啊……哈……”“老公这么辛苦的帮你扩穴，你不好好谢谢老公么，嗯？说话。”“说……说什么”“就说你谢谢老公帮你把穴操松，会给老公生个大胖小子，说呀，嗯”李鹤东仿佛要贯穿他的后穴逼他说出自己想听的话“啊，”老公，骚屁眼儿想让你操松他，老公求你用力操我吧。”“骚媳妇，你夹得这么紧，勾引老公，老公要是忍不住操得深了，顶到儿子怎么办，嗯？”孟鹤堂的屁股被打得直颤，肚子也跟着晃“不会的，儿子这么听话，他会很乖的。”“是么，那老公可用力操了。”“老公你用力操我吧，我受得住，快来，啊……好爽，被操得好爽，老公你操得我要死了，啊……老公我夹不住了，老公，流出来了”

孟鹤堂被操得后穴松软使不上力，满满一肚子的甘油顺着大腿流下，孟鹤堂被类似失禁的快感刺激得放声大叫“怕什么，是儿子要出来了，要不要老公拿肉棒帮你接生，嗯？”“嗯，要，要老公的肉棒帮我接生，儿子你看爸爸多喜欢你，爸爸在用肉棒帮忙，我们给爸爸加油好不好，老公加油，用力操我”

“好媳妇，老公给你把孩子操出来好不好”“好……快把他操出来，我忍不住了，啊…啊…快要到了，啊…儿子要出来了，他出来了，啊”两人眼前闪过白光，双双到达高潮，孟鹤堂脱力直接趴在了洗手台上，李鹤东压在他身上。这次灌肠算是白搭了，身上也又粘腻起来，李鹤东又重新蓄了水，把孟鹤堂扔进浴缸，这次他可不敢一起了，仔细的给他灌肠上药，才给他擦干了身子，披上浴袍抱回房去。


End file.
